Wake Up in the Morning
by Rantzilla
Summary: I GUESS you could call this a songfic. IDUNNO. Various pairings including USUK, Spamano, and GerIta . How I expect Hetalia characters to react to a wake-up call from one of America's most popular songs. Things could get ugly. ONE-SHOT, BY THE WAY.


I don't even LIKE Kesha. Yeah, no. I am not doing that stupid dollar sign in her name.

Just no.

Sorry if you like her, I really don't mean to insult your choice in music- especially since I myself have Disney songs on my iPod. Because I am that cool.

Anyways, this was originally going to be the first chapter of a multi-chapter, but considering all the pairings were perfect and the ending basically summed everything up, there wasn't much I could do with it. I'm actually still planning on writing a multi-chapter Hetalia fic for this song though. Even if I despise it. Oh so very much.

Well I guess I'm back to square one with how to begin it, but at least you guys got a one-shot out of it.

...And I'm working on my PrussiaSwitz... I swear...

**WARNING: CRACK PAIRINGS AHEAD.**

* * *

**Wake Up in the Morning**

"_...feelin' like P. Diddy, grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city!_"

A blonde groaned, wiggled his thick eyebrows, mumbled an irritated _'bloody American music!' _and slammed his fist down on the snooze button. He knew just who to blame. "ALFREEEED. DID YOU CHANGE THE DAMN STATION AGAIN." A loud 'NUFUFU!' resonated through the room in response- and the American suddenly sensed blood lust.

"_Before I leave, brush my teeth, with a bottle of Jack! Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back!_"

A slender blonde strolled into the plain bedroom, pressing the snooze button on the gray alarm clock as another blonde peered up at him blearily, the Frenchman smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm taking a shower first," he set the plate of pancakes drenched in maple syrup down on the bedside table. "Go back to bed," he strolled toward the door, smirked, and cast a lustful look at the yawning boy over his shoulder, "unless you wish to join me, _Mattie._"

"_I'm talking pedicures on our toes, toes, trying on all our clothes, clothes, boys blowing up our phones, phones!_"

"Spain, WHERE IS YOUR GODDAMN AXE!" the irate and energetic Italian sat up, crawled over to the side of the bed, knelt at the edge, and holding onto the sides- he swung forward. This was so that he could get a good view of the space beneath the bed without actually falling off. The Spaniard rubbed an eye, glanced over, and smiled as he watched the bare, shaking bottom of his lover as he felt around for the handle of the axe he knew was hidden there. The boy had no idea.

"_Drop-topping! Playing our favorite CDs, pulling up to the parties, trying to get a little bit tipsy..." _

A black-haired, tiny man sat up and calmly pressed down the snooze button, sighing. He glanced over at his naked companion, frowned slightly, then started silently extracting himself from the room- knowing that any attempt would be fruitless in trying to wake this man up. He squealed when he felt a pair of buff arms wrapping around his middle and drag him back down. "Five more minutes," came a drowsy voice right next to his ear. The Japanese man sighed again, knowing any attempt at escaping would be fruitless.

"_Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up! Tonight Ima fight, 'til we see the sunlight! Tick tock, on the clock, but the part don't stop no! Oh-wa oh-wa oh oh! Oh-wa oh-wa oh oh!"_

A gunshot whizzed past the albino man's slumbering face, and his eyes shot open as the alarm clock directly next to his right ear shattered into a million pieces. He eyed the still smoking gun held by the irate blonde, then slowly sat up- rubbing his head as he said, "must you wake me up like this every morning?"

"_Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up! Tonight Ima fight, 'til we see the sunlight! Tick tock, on the clock, but the part don't stop no! Oh-wa oh-wa oh oh! Oh-wa oh-wa oh oh!"_

"Sweden, can you get that? My hands are full!" called a small voice from the kitchen as a tall man with glasses exited a steamy bathroom with a towel around his waist. His expression didn't change as he sped-walked over to the alarm clock to shut it off, he was eager to see his wife in an apron, after all, and needed to get to the kitchen ASAP.

"_Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer. Ain't got no money in my pocket but I'm already here!_"

A man shot out of the covers of his bed, bringing an unnecessarily large axe down upon the nightstand, splitting it- and the alarm clock- in two. He stood up with a huge smile on his face, like what he had just done was completely normal, and glanced at the bed. Without a second thought, he tossed the axe aside, and dove onto a pile of blankets on the bed- all the while screaming, "GOOD MORNING, DARLING~!" He paused bewildered, when no one was struggling in his grasp. He sat up, and looked teary-eyed at the retreating back of a small Norwegian, who was shaking his head softly.

"_And now the dudes are lining up, cause they here we got swagger. But we kick 'em to the curb- unless they look like Mick Jagger!"_

"Ufu, you know what that sound means, my Icy Prince?" The boy snuggled into the man's chest glanced up at the tan man expressionlessly. The Turkish man, in turn, smirked, and moved his hands down to grope the smaller male's buttox. "IT'S TIME TO MAKE LO-" He was swiftly kicked in the nether regions, and the white-haired boy exited the room quickly, frowning, because he couldn't think of a time that WASN'T 'making love' time according to his lover.

"_'I'm talkin' bout everybody getting crunk, crunk, boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk, gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk!"_

A knife was stabbed through the alarm clock, the last echoes of the repeated words scratching out pathetically. The pretty woman plopped back down onto the mattress, dragging the smaller girl up to her chest. "Ah- um, Natty, that was the 4th alarm clock this week... and it's only Tuesday," she squeaked meekly. The woman's only response was to pet her blonde head affectionately- and the girl couldn't help smiling- even though she knew she'd have to explain to her brother why she needed another new alarm clock later.

"_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out, or the police shut us down, down- police shut us down, down, po-po shut us..._"

The line cut short as a pipe was brought down violently on the alarm clock's snooze button. "Now," he said, smiling eerily and turning away from the destroyed device, "where were we?" In response, the boy tied to the bed started shaking- much like a certain self-proclaimed 'brother' of his. The Russian's smile became more predatory.

"_Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up! Tonight Ima fight, 'til we see the sunlight! Tick tock, on the clock, but the part don't stop no! Oh-wa oh-wa oh oh! Oh-wa oh-wa oh!"_

A hand shot out from the bed and pressed 'snooze.' It was quiet for a few moments, before a muffled voice from under the blankets said, "aww, Liet, I love that song..." The other man merely sighed in response and threw off the covers, ready to take on the day- and whatever Hell the World Meeting today may bring. He ignored his partner as the radio was turned back on.

"_Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up! Tonight Ima fight, 'til we see the sunlight! Tick tock, on the clock, but the part don't stop no! Oh-wa oh-wa oh oh! Oh-wa oh-wa oh!"_

"Come on, dance with me, Rai-Rai!" Yelled an energetic boy, flailing in an attempt to dance and having the time of his life. The other boy shook his head and backed up onto the headboard, starting to shake. He was no good at dancing... He just knew he shouldn't have spent the night with this crazy kid! But as the boy dragged him onto the floor and started swinging their arms together, he thought maybe it wasn't so bad. Neither bothered to turn the alarm off. Or change the song for that matter.

"_DJ, you build me up, you break me down, my heart it pounds- yeah, you got me." _

"This song originated in Korea, you know," stated an Asian man casually, sipping his morning tea. His companion sighed, that statement signaling the first of many annoyances he would have to contend with today. He pressed down the snooze button on the clock and adjusted himself on the other man's lap. As the other rambled on about his various inventions, he mentally prepared himself for the meeting today- already knowing it was going to be Hell on Earth.

"_With my hands up... put your hands up..."_

A frying pan slammed down onto the snooze button. Silence. Roderich knew she hated American songs, but... "...Eliza-" The frying pan hit it again. "Eli-" And again. "E-" And again. The speaker was quiet for a few moments as he felt the woman fall back down onto the mattress. Then he slowly slipped out of bed, went to the grand piano, and started playing out his aggravations in the form of beautiful music.

"_Put your hands up..." _

An over-excited Italian was singing along and skipping around the room as his German counterpart covered his eyes, blushing. No matter how many times he sees it, he can't get used to his lover's constant need to be in the nude. "Oh~ Germany! I love this song!"

"Whatever," Germany breathed out, before stating sternly, "just put on some clothes!"

"Eh~ Why~?" The Italian stopped dancing to tilt his head at the German. "We did it just last night. And the night before. And the night before. And the night before! Not to mention all the midday times and during the evening and occasionally in the morning!" The poor boy actually looked hurt for some unknown reason to Germany. "Aren't you used to seeing me naked by now?"

Germany blinked, opened his mouth, closed it again.

He reached over and turned up the volume on the radio.

"OH! IT'S ENDING SOON!"

Germany peeked through his fingers at the naked, dancing form of his boyfriend. Thankfully, he had avoided the question. However, Italy still hadn't put on any clothes. And deep down, he felt a familiar yearning- and knew he was screwed. Or, more literally, Italy was. Well would be. Ugh details, details, just jump him and get it over with.

* * *

"Now the party don't start 'til I walk in!"

The Italian through open the doors with a wide smile as he sang this, and almost every person in the room turned and glared at the Italian, that song grating on their last nerve.

England cleared his throat and straightened the papers he was holding on the desk noisily.

"Yes, and now we can get the meeting started. Thanks for joining us finally- Germany, Italy."

Italy smiled and dragged the unfortunate German over to their seats, humming that damned song all the while. Germany merely face-palmed, trying not to think too much about why and how exactly they were late.

In the end, he completely blamed that American pop star.

She was worse than Lady Gaga.

* * *

**ALOON: **

JUST KIDDING I LOVE GAGA.

HAHAHAHAHA good lord I need sleep.

Remind me why I'm posting this again, Joey. UGH. I should have let you proofread first. Whatever. Ilu.

Actually Joey doesn't even know about this one, or the multi-chapter I plan on writing related to this song. Lulz. So I haven't slept in like 32 hours. I need. Sleep. So. Badly.

This was hardly edited, and I'm sorry if I got the lyrics wrong, I cheated and got lyrics offa site.

Oh wow I just read it again and I'm SO SORRY FOR ALL THE CRACK PAIRINGS HAHA OH GOD YOU MUST ALL HATE ME.

Seriously. The BelarusxLiechtenstein one is ALL JOEY'S FAULT. Just kidding it's mine. I also came up with TurkeyxIceland. And yes, I do like RussiaEstonia, SealandLatvia, and LietPoland.

Oh and you should all know by now that my OTP is PrussiaSwitz. GOOD LORD. MUST UPDATE MY PRINCESS STORY GOSH. Okay I'm leaving now.


End file.
